


[Podfic]  Power Struggle

by argentumlupine



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Summary</strong>: <em>Strip-Sphere Break was definitely a two-person game.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by carawj.</p>
<p>Created for <a href="http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power Struggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192285) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 



cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5BFinal%20Fantasy%20X-2%5D%20Power%20Struggle.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:03:46



## Download link (right-click and save as)

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5BFinal%20Fantasy%20X-2%5D%20Power%20Struggle.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
